Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd
July 29, 2010 |genre = Music/rhythm |ratings = |website = http://miku.sega.jp/pjd2}} is a music/rhythm video game which was devoloped by Sega and Crypton Future Media for the PlayStation Portable. It is the sequel to the first ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA game. It was released on July 29, 2010 in Japan with no international release. As this game was released to coincide with Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade, a special "Arcade Debut" edition known as Hatsune Miku: Project Diva 2nd# came out alongside the regular version. Gameplay The gameplay is relatively identical to its predecessor although it is known for introducing many new features which became the standard features in future titles including the following: *The directional buttons can now be used to hit the Action Button note corresponding to its position (Up can hit Triangle notes, Right can hit Circle notes, Down can hit Cross notes, Left can hit Square notes). *Two new notes have been added into the game which would be seen later in future Project DIVA titles: the arrow-shaped "Double" notes and the strip-embedded "Long" note. **Double notes are hit when the player presses both the Action Button and its corresponding directional button with at the same time (ie. A Blue arrow means the player needs to press both Down and Cross at the same time.) **Long notes have a "hold-and-release" function which the player holds down a particular single note button and release it at the right time. *A fourth rhythm game difficulty called "Extreme" is added. It is more difficult than the Hard difficulty in the first Project DIVA game. *A new score rank called "Excellent is added, in between "Great" and "Perfect". *The ranking which the player receives is determined by the number of notes the player hits with a Cool or Fine Rating instead of reaching a specific score in the first game. (To achieve a Perfect, the player is still required to hit all notes with an unbroken combo.) The player can check this on each song by pressing Triangle after selecting the song. *A tutorial has being added to introduce new players to the gameplay. It features the song "Ievan Polkka" which would later be seen in all future Project DIVA titles. Characters/Modules *Some songs of the game are duets, allowing the player to select two characters to be used for its PV (promotional video) as opposed to just solos in the first game. This is carried further into Edit Mode, allowing up to two Modules used in the song. *Modules for each character can be purchased from the Shop using DIVA points obtained from playing the rhythm games of the songs. *If the player has a save file of the first Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA game in the same Memory Stick Project DIVA 2nd is saved in, they can import all modules they obtained from the first game into Project DIVA 2nd without having to purchase them. Song List There are a total of 66 songs available in Hatsune Miku: Project Diva 2nd. 47 songs are obtained normally by playing through the game, 9 songs are only available to listen at the DIVA Room and usable in Edit Mode, and 10 songs need to be purchased from the PlayStation Network (of which two of them are no longer available for purchase). *Songs with a grey background are bonus songs in Diva Room and Edit Mode and do not appear in Free Play. *Songs with an orange background are DLC and can be currently purchased from PlayStation Store. *Songs with a pink background are DLC which are no longer available to purchase from the PlayStation Store. ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd'' A PlayStation 3 companion software for Project DIVA 2nd titled was released on 4 August 2011 for the PlayStation 3 via the PlayStation Store. The gameplay and content of ''Dreamy Theater 2nd is identical to the PSP game, albeit with enhanced 720p high-definition visuals supporting a frame rate of 60 FPS and PlayStation Trophies support (identical to the enhancements of the first Dreamy Theater over the first Project DIVA PSP game). Like with Dreamy Theater, the player will require a PSP system with Project DIVA 2nd to be connected to the PS3 console via USB connection to use Dreamy Theater 2nd; however, the player will only need to do this once to transfer the save file necessary to access the content in Dreamy Theater 2nd once rather than having the PSP constantly connected to the PS3. In addition, Dreamy Theater 2nd allows the player to watch the songs' PVs with stereoscopic 3D for compatible TVs. Also, all songs and their rhythm games from the first Dreamy Theater (ie. all songs and charts in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA with the exception of "Sakura no Ame") are also available in Dreamy Theater 2nd. Dreamy Theater 2nd is also compatible with the DLC for the PSP version of Project DIVA 2nd (with the exception of certain DLC Modules and The Idolmaster songs). External links *Official website *[http://miku.sega.jp/dt2/ Official website (Dreamy Theater 2nd)] Category:Games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Vita games *